Existing media providers, such as Pandora, Google Play and Spotify, Ltd., allow listeners to wirelessly stream music on mobile devices. In the case of Spotify, Ltd., for example, a user can choose to display his or her music selections on social networking websites, such as Facebook®, and can instantly share music with his or her Facebook “friends” who also subscribe to the media provider.
However, the existing media providers fail to support a mechanism for allowing a user to share, or echo, music, or otherwise connect to other users, who are not currently “friends” via social networking. That is, the existing technology lacks the ability to allow users to establish social interactions with strangers within a predetermined, selectable geographic area, based on a shared interest in chosen media.
Therefore, there exists a need for methods and systems capable of allowing a user to designate a geographic area within which a list of identifiers of other users playing media can be displayed on a user's device, such that the user can select to play (e.g., stream), the same media as one or more of the listed other users. Accordingly, the user can network with previously unknown people, based on a common taste in music, for example.